A Cats Eye View
by connieLover
Summary: A slightly different point of view... This was originally posted on ADMM board and has not been beta read so sorry for any mistakes... Also sorry for shortness of chapters but I'm not good at long ones
1. Chapter 1

A Cats Eye View

Chapter 1.

At 2.30 in the morning you would think that most of the inhabitants of Hogwarts would be asleep would't you. Well I would I don't know abut you. I was doing my nightly rounds ready to report to my master any students that might be out of bed when i found something lying on the floor outside a door which I was sure shouldn't be on this floor. Then again I wasn't exactly 100% sure which floor I was on as I had been chasing a fairly scared looking rat, that I do believe may have been an animagus but that is beside the point, when the staircases changed and I didn't have time to see which floor I was on. Anyhow I digress, as I was saying I found something I'm not exactly sure what it was, living a fairly sheltered existence which a lonely caretaker you don't get to learn a lot, it was light pink in colour with what appeared to be two poorly put together bags attached to the front, some handles and a fastening at the back. I didn't know what to do with this thing so I took it back to my master, he would know what to do with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My master said it was totally unsuitable that articles such as these should be left lying around an educational establishment and that if I was to see any others I should bring them straight to him. Then he put it in his special draw and said that I should go back to patrolling the school. He wouldn't tell me what it was though although really how could he know that I wanted to know I can't speak now can I. I thought I might try to find out who left it there but when I went back I couldn't see anyone they must of gone back to bed which is where I want to be. So I continue on looking for out of bounds students or perhaps even a mouse to catch because they are so much more interesting. As I returned to my masters room I met another cat I believe it may have been Professor McGonagall in her animagus form but I can't be sure, it was dark and there are a lot of students cats that look very similar, but this cat seemed to be searching for something. Oh well it was probably looking for that rat I was chasing earlier it was awfully good fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I like to try and keep an eye on what's going on around the school, I know that the students believe that I spy for my master but it's not just that I'm interested in humans I find thier behaviour very strange. Last night I found the strange object outside the classroom and then I saw an unusual cat. I am certain that it was Professor McGonagall but if it was then it just makes me more confused, why do humans behave so strangely and why in thier animagus forms do they behave even more strange. I don't understand why she would be looking for the strange double bag like object, but I heard her talking to Dumbledore this morning and she seemed most worrried that it had gone. Come to think of it He looked worried too, perhaps it was them who I heard in the classroom but if so what on gods green earth were they doing in that empty classroom at that time of night. I will have to get in the classroom next time, if there is a next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

I was talking to some of the other cat's last night trying to catch up on what's been happening in the parts of the school I try to avoid (griffindor territory mainly), they said a big Ginger affair is running the place when I'm not about, but I will soon sort them out. The more interesting thing they mentioned though was a rise in locked classrooms after curfew and a certain cat who did not belong talking with a unknown owl. Apparently said animals have been spotted coming down corridors that aren't usually classified as safe, I mean there was always that three headed dog in the third floor corridor, and yes he may be gone now but cats don't usually venture their just in case.

More important was the rumor that was overheard coming from one of the cats owners, Professor Sprout. I think she was talking to Professor Hooch although they were round a corner and I usually get kicked if I'm seen looking at people so I can't be sure. Anyhow the rumor was about our esteemed Headmaster and his Deputy, apparently they have been seen spending a lot more time together in none work related situations, yes I know they were always friendly but I also happen to know that there animagus forms happen to be a cat and an owl.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Well the ginger monstrosity has just been taken down a peg or two, turns out she tried to gain control of another area of the castle, the dungeons. Mr Malfoys perfect girl thingy sorted her out she is now sporting one magnificent gash across her big orange mug and is being laughed at down every corridor. I love it when my job is done for me. But now there is a new threat around the grounds, it takes the form of a great black dog, some of the other animals are saying it might be a grim but who it's come for is anybodies guess (although there is hope it's for Potter). Unfortunately my new play thing the rat animagus I was telling you about seems to of done a runner something at the castle must of really put the frighteners on him he's just disappeared all together, so I will have to go back to my favourite pastime, spying of course.

The professors have been acting most strangely recently lots of sneaking about between the heads and whispered conversations between the others, my master thinks there is something going on that he should know about, he says he is always kept out of the loop and that he has as much right to be informed as anyone. So I am keeping my eyes out for him just in case I can be of use. The cat and the owl are back I saw them sneaking into the defence against the dark arts classroom last night although when I tried to follow them the door was locked and I could of sworn I heard professors Dumbledore and McGonagall laughing and giggling like some of the horrid little brats that go to school here.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When you live somewhere as strange as this castle, with people who have lived through so much hardship you begin to believe that they don't do normal things. Some of the proffessors in this school have fought battles no normal human can even comprehend they have lived twice as long (at least) as any normal human and yet you don't really think about who they go to if there hurt or even if they can be hurt, you don't wonder whether they have families or if they look forward to seeing loved ones at Christmas. But today I realised that even the best of wizards want to be loved and even when they might have been together for decades they still want the excitement of being court because today I saw some thing extraordinary. I saw Albus and Minerva not just professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and they were Kissing out at the Quidditch Stadium and Professor Hooch caught them.

I heard them say that they had been married for 72 years Hooch was surprised, I heard them say they had 5 children and 11 Grandchildren Hooch wasn't surprised (strange but then she is). But he thing that really threw me was when they told her which family with 7 children was related directly to them. I'm sure you can guess when I tell you that 1 of the terrible threesome is their great grandchild. Ronald Weasley. This surprised Hooch most because she then said that she thought it must have been Harry. They laughed and said no but he is their Great nephew although of course he is unaware of this. After this the conversation got boring and I went to look for that Rat again, but I do think that when I have been seeing the Owl and the girl thingycat that they have been trying to get caught because 72 years concealing a marriage must be a very difficult think to do.


End file.
